lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinnath Gelin
surrounding |vegetation = Oak, Aspen, Birch, Chestnut, Willow, Apple, Pear, Plum, Olive, Almond, Athelas, Global and Temperate common vegetation |animals = Horse, Temperate and Global common animals |factions = Gondor - Pinnath Gelin (orcs only, at night) |bandits = Rare |invasion = Uncommon Rare Rare Rare Rare Rare |traders = Iron Hills Merchant Galadhrim Wanderer Dale Merchant Dorwinion Merchant Oddment Collector |structures = Gondor Village Pinnath Gelin Village Gondor Watchfort Pinnath Gelin Watchfort Gondor Obelisk Gondor Ruins Ruined Gondor Tower Gondor Turret Small Stone Ruins |added in = 29}} Pinnath Gelin, also referred to as the Green Hills, is a fertile patch of hills between the White Mountains and Belegaer. Pinnath Gelin is bordered by Gondor on all sides, but just Northeast of the biome is Blackroot Vale, home to another sub faction of Gondor. Pinnath Gelin consists of large rolling hills and sprawling forests. It's home to the Gondorian Fiefdom of Pinnath Gelin. Upon entering the fiefdom of Pinnath Gelin, you gain the achievement "The Green Hills". Biome Variants Compared to the surrounding lands of Gondor and the Anfalas coast, this biome is relatively elevated and forested. * Standard - Normal Pinnath Gelin biome. This has relatively many tree clusters, but of a typically smaller size than elsewhere in Gondor. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions etc.) and the LOTR mod (thistles and wheat grass etc.) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. Structures There are many structures that spawn in Pinnath Gelin * Gondor Watchfort and Pinnath Gelin Watchfort - Small watchforts of Gondor or Pinnath Gelin. They consist of a gated main building with a bridge that leads to a Gondorian Beacon Tower. The main building has four floors. The first floor contains four barrels of ale and two chests, as well as . The second floor contains another chest, the third has an entry to the bridge, and the fourth floor is an open balcony where either a Gondorian captain or a Pinnath Gelin Captain, oversee the surroundings. Inside the fortress and on the bridge Gondorian archers or Pinnath Gelin Soldiers patrol. The beacons are guarded by Gondorian Tower Guards. * Ruined Gondor Tower - Two floored tower with battlements on the top. Includes a bed and a along with other useful items * Gondor Obelisk - Slim tower with a Beacon of Gondor on top. * Gondor Ruins - Scattered ruins of an unrecognizable building. Some have tombs beneath, which contain treasure chests and a Gondor Ruins Wraith * Gondor Village and Pinnath Gelin Village - These come in three variants and contain a large number of structures, inhabitants and goods. There are villages dominated by people from both greater Gondor and by local people from Pinnath Gelin. These can be distinguished by the typical use of the local Banners and the use of Gondor Cobblebrick and green tiling in the Pinnath Gelin dominated villages. Check the corresponding page to see what these villages can offer to weary travellers and raiding foes. The villages in the Gondor heartland, including the Pelennor Fields, generate without fiefdom-specific troops, banners or construction materials. Mobs The region of Pinnath Gelin is constantly under a vigilant watch by the Soldiers of Pinnath Gelin and the Gondorian Militia. At night, Mordor Orcs will spawn. * Gondorian - Men and Women of Gondor * Gondorian Levyman - The militia force of Gondor * Pinnath Gelin Soldier - Soldiers of the Green Hills * Gondorian Tower Guard - Guards the beacon towers of Pinnath Gelin Watchforts Mining Most ores that can be found around Middle-Earth can be found in Pinnath Gelin, although under a layer of Gondor Rock. Vegetation The vegetation is a bit more lush than that in the rest of Gondor. Unlike in the surrounding lands, aspen trees grow here, and beeches have made way for chestnut trees. The undergrowth is lusher and has more flowers and tall grasses. Trivia * Hirluin the Fair brought 300 men of Pinnath Gelin to defend Minas Tirith at the Siege of Minas Tirith. Category:Biomes Category:Gondor Category:Good Category:Subfactions Category:Pinnath Gelin Category:Fiefs of Gondor